This is a clinical trial to test if replacement of cortisol into the blood will help those patients with a clinical infection (sepsis syndrome) get over the infection when they have been identified as having a marginal adrenal cortisol reserve. The second issue is to test if the administration of Vitamin A will improve ones ability to respond to and overcome infection.